<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Peter Rabbit by LostBoy79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212503">Little Peter Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoy79/pseuds/LostBoy79'>LostBoy79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Aunt &amp; Uncle Avengers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Baby Peter Parker, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, New Parents, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter learns sign language, Post-Iron Man 3, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sign Language, Social Workers, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, potty training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoy79/pseuds/LostBoy79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, the Avengers check in the rubble and find an adventure named Peter, in need of a family to love. It brings a new meaning of family to the Superhusbands and their team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dust Settles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New Month, New project! I began this at the beginning of May, but so many things happened that put a hold on this! Hopefully it's worth the wait! my apologies again, I suck at starting fics but... here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Debris fluttered in the sky as the roar of the Iron Man suit echoed over the city. Clint and Nat evacuated most of Manhattan just as the fight entered Queens. Loki was back again with his own army of undead soldiers, straight from Valhalla. The hideous monsters preyed over the city and destroyed the buildings, their dead green eyes scaring civilians and their mighty swords swung and destroyed all that they touched. The dust and concrete floated in the sky as people ran faster, some hiding in near by buildings as Clint shot his arrows and Nat sent her blasters at them. The green ghostly zombies charged towards Captain America and Thor, standing in the center of a road. "Looks like they're lining up" Thor smiled, swinging Mjölnir and conducting electricity. "Well, they're excited." Thor pounds on Steve's shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers. They high fived as a green roar of rage leaped overhead and pounded on a soldier on a building. "Keep them contained, keep the damage contained" Tony barked through the comms as he blasted at the larger warriors. "Find Loki, take the scepter,  finish off his army" Thor ordered as hew flew off.</p><p>As the fight got closer and deeper into Queens, the damage became more heavy. Buildings were crumbled, streets were ripped, structures collapsed. While many of the families inside escaped with no or little injury, 1 family was not so fortunate. As one of the monsters destroyed an apartment complex, crumbling and collapsing, May Parker held a little bundle in her arms. She was the only barrier between concrete and framing and the child in her arms. She had lost so much within the past year: her bother and sister-in-law, even her own husband. Yet she stayed strong and put on a happy face just to raise her nephew. But now the little boy wailed loudly at the commotion, he was clueless to the attack on his home and she could only do so much. She tried to find a way out when the ceiling collapsed onto of them. The boy did receive a nasty graze on his cheek but his aunt was trapped under the building. He cried out as a pool of crimson spilled from her head and her legs were almost torn from her body. Surprisingly, May was still alive, but just barely. "Peter...." she coughed out and clutched the crying boy weakly, trying desperately to stay awake to comfort him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"Sir, structure collapse on 15th street by the army. Many individuals were injured but 2 civilians remain trapped underneath rubble" Jarvis showed surveillance of the area, revealing as first responders and good Samaritans attempted to dig through to get to the aunt and child. "With gas pipes leaking, not only is the air poisoning the both parties, but the chance of  combustion has increased by 59%" Tony huffed and flew over. From below, fighting along the spy, archer, scientist, and prince, Steve left his orders as the army got smaller "Stark, I'm on my way, you'll need back up." He looked to the team. "The rest of you, finish up. Try to limit casualties and show them what you're made of. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Thor, you've gotta try and slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Nat, stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk...SMASH." The super soldier ran after his husband. Tony smirked at his tail and sped to the scene. </p><p>They rendezvous and fought their way through the crowd, shouting for everyone to distance themselves from the danger and stay hidden from the monsters. Tony used his heat sensors to guide them to May and Peter. They blasted shielded from falling concrete, Steve getting a nasty gash on his side but he pushed through. They finally made it to the weakened family, barely crying or breathing. "Cap! When I lift the wall, grab them and run like hell!" He pushed on the wall with all his might, freeing May from her trap. Steve picked them up and maneuvered his way through the jagged building parts as it began to rumble and collapse. He made it out and placed them out of harm's way. Steve helped May on the stretcher and tried to comfort the little one enough so a paramedic could help. Peter looked to the hero who saved his aunt and he clung tight. Steve smiled softly. "You're alright tough guy." He looked back at the rubble and began to worry. "Tony!" he cried out when he noticed his husband wasn't behind him. Inside, Tony was starting to blast his way through until Jarvis came up again. "Sir the repulsion is beginning to react with the gas." he warned. As the rubble grew warmer, a flame sparked and the once tall apartment complex exploded. Steve helped the bystanders and responders get to safety as the building flamed. His heart dropped. He ran to the entrance of the debris. "Tony!!!" They crowd held their breath, waiting for a sign of Iron Man. Out like a rocket flew Tony, causing the crowd to cheer. He flew down to Steve and removed his mask, revealing a cheeky smile."Did you worry?" He asked, getting his answer when Steve threw himself into his arms and kissed him deeply. "Don't ever do that again" Steve pulled away. A quinjet roared overhead and landed in a nearby intersection. Clint, Nat, Thor and Bruce (not hulk) emerged from the jet, pointing to an injured and handcuffed Loki. "The monster's have been defeated!" Thor bellowed. All the children from the crowd ran up to the heroes, thanking them...all the children except one.</p><p>Peter sat on the stretcher next to his aunt, sobbing and gripping to her hand. May squeezed his hand and weakly opened her eyes. "My little Peter Rabbit...you hold so much bravery for such a small boy" She wiped his chubby cheeks and closed her eyes. A woman from social services came and grabbed him as the paramedics wheeled May into an ambulance and drove off. Peter wailed loudly as the only family he had left was gone. Tony heard the cries and looked over at the dusty and bloody baby. Steve noticed and his heart shattered. "He was the civilian with the woman we rescued." He said sadly. The other Avengers watched and heard the boy crying and wheezing. The soldier took a deep breathe and walked over to the social worker, surprising the team. "Excuse me... Do you mind if I hold him?" Steve asked as the Avengers followed behind. The agent's badge shined as she turned to face the taller man. "Captain. You were the one to save him weren't you?" Steve nodded, his sky blue eyes, not leaving the boy. She handed him gently to Steve, who instantly warmed up to him. "Poor kid. He's been through a lot" Steve watched as the helpless little boy stopped crying and curled up in his arms. "I'll bet. You were very brave" He whispered to him, chuckling when he heard a hiccup. Tony and the others surrounded the soldier and toddler, cooing and taking turns holding the sniffly baby. "What's his name?" Tony asked as he awkwardly held him. "His name is Peter Parker. Investigation shows he's no older than 2 and the the woman he was with was the only relative he had." The Avengers grew mute upon hearing the news. Tony gave him back to the worker and cleared his throat. "What's going to happen to him?" The worker rocked Peter gently and sighed. "He'll be going to the foster system until and if his aunt stabilizes." Natasha broke the silence following the response. "And if she doesn't?"  "If she doesn't make it, I'm afraid Peter will have to stay in the orphanage" She explained. Tony was heartbroken. He looked over at Steve and an idea hatched in his head. He would have to discuss with Steve later. "Fingers crossed that this little guy has a happy ending" Bruce smiled. The others said good bye and headed to the jet. Tony lingered and watched Peter. he cleared his throat a bit and sighed. "Well, I would like to keep updated on this family..." He mumbled softly. "Oh! Well this is very surprising but you may stay in touch with the Parker's. Here is my card for any questions or concerns you may have." Tony took the card and nodded. "Thank you...Maria Hill" He looked over at the toddler one last time before he left with the team on the quinjet.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Back at the tower, the team of superheroes began to wind down for the day. Thor would be returning to Asgard with Loki the next day and after a day of turmoil, they agreed a sleepover that Stark tower would definitely strengthen their bond. Tony opened up his tower to allow the heroes to bunk in the guest rooms (Loki would stay in a cell until tomorrow). They got dressed in their pjs, ate some dinner, and got to know each other little more. Steve smiled but when he looked to his husband, his face went serious. </p><p>1 AM hit and the team slowly retreated to their rooms. Steve laid in bed with Tony, who was buried in his phone. Steve snapped to get his attention and chuckled when Tony flinched. "Ok, something's wrong" Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Tony scoffed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about Capsicle" he lied. Steve rolled his eyes. "We had a roomful of heroes and not once did you finish your alcohol nor did you brag about yourself." Tony's cheeks grew red ash continued reading whatever was on his phone. "Hey...look at me, honey" Steve made Tony face him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Whatever has you this quiet, I want to know too. I know today was very...traumatizing to say the least...but I want to help you honey. I want to listen" Tony sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat as he pulled away from Steve's safe and comforting hold. He took a deep breath and showed him what he was reading on his phone. On the screen was a website for adoption and fostering agencies. "Steve...Let's talk about a family..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHH! The snowball has began its descent! Let the new work begin! I apologize for my silence. I have a new job andmy schedule. its wack.<br/>Let me know what you think and what will happen next! Chapter 2 coming up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey hey friends! Its been a hot while since i last wrote! A lot has happened over these few months. It has been draining and time consuming but with everything starting to clear up, I have decided to restart my writing. My goal is to have this one updated every other weekend. Lets see how it goes! thank you for being so patient with me and waiting! Im glad to be back!<br/>
Any questions lmk!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start of an Adventure (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is this coming from?' Steve questioned his husband. Tony sat up in the bed. "I don't know Stevie, but seeing you comforting that kid after he suffered, it sparked something in me. I think we should look into it at the very least and if we don't like it, we drop it, no questions asked." he negotiated. Steve thought about it and sighed. "Honey, I'm not so sure I'm ready to be a dad" he admitted. "No one's truly ready at first, babe" Tony answered, standing up to pace. "I'm so overbearingly happy with just you and me, Steve, trust me. But a kid to expand our love, think about it." Steve brushed his hair back with his hand, guiding Tony to bed. "It's not a definite yes yet. I'll think about it" he kissed Tony's cheek. "We'll discuss more in the morning babe" he yawned. That seemed to pacify Tony allowing both men to turn in for the night.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tony was awoken the next morning by a phone call. He groggily sat up, careful not to wake up Steve. He picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?" he yawned. "Good morning, Mr. Stark. This is Maria Hill. I understand you did want to keep updated with the Parkers" she started. Tony was fully awake at this point. "Is everything ok?" he asked, rubbing the sleep of his eyes" Maria hesitated for a moment. "Well that's the reason I am calling. I did send some background information on this family. The woman, May Parker, has turned for the worst at the hospital. She requested to speak with you and Mr. Rogers" Tony sighed, his mind racing a million miles away. He had the feeling that something was going to happen. "We'll be there in an hour" He said before hanging up. Tony leaned in Steve. "Honey? Time to get up" He kissed the gentle soldier's faced until he woke up. "My, isnt this a surprise. Usually, I'm the one waking you up" he kissed him back. "Yeah well our presence is requested at the hospital" Tony informed getting up. His husband reluctantly got out of their bed and got dressed. "By who?' "The woman we saved from the building" the inventor threw on a shirt and blazer and tossed Steve his button up. Although Steve was confused, he went along with it, offering to pickup some flowers.</p><p>The duo made their way to Queens Medical Towers, carrying a bouquet of flowers. They checked in as visitors and were told to go to room 454. Tony and Steve loaded into the elevator and rode, their hands intertwined. Tony let out a sigh and inched closer to his husband.He had a gut feeling something was going to happen. The elevator stopped and after 10 minutes of looking for the room, May's room was found. it was dimly lit as they walked in, a heavy smell of hand sanitizer and roses filled the air. There lay May Parker, wheezing with each breath, coughing here and there. In the chair next to her was a social worker, the one who called."Mr and Mr Stark-Rogers. Glad to see you could make it." They shook hands and watched as May slept. "Im sorry, but why were we called here" Steve whispered. "Mr Stark wanted to be updated on Mrs. May and the child you both saved yesterday. Im afraid the prognosis was grim. With many spinal and skeletal injuries and trauma, The doctors gave her only hours left. That was 10 hours ago." The 2 men were surprised and looked to May. "im so sorry" Steve whispered. "Mrs. Parker requested to converse with you both before it was too late" Tony listened to the heart monitor quicken gently and slowly but he looked to the floor. Suddenly, a groan was heard; May was awake but very weal. Her gentle gaze faced the Steve and Tony and a smile creeped on her face slowly. "A-are these the gentlemen who rescued me and my n-nephew?" she quivered but not of fear. "We are, Mrs. Parker " Tony clarified.  This made the elderly woman smile. "I noticed the rings on your f-fingers. You 2 make an adorable couple" she wheezed. "To be young and in love. Ah my husband would have loved to meet you both" A violent cough bursted from her chest, increasing her heart rate. She asked for their story, smiling and laughing at the husband's wedding story. She shared her life story with her new friends, recalling them of her brother and his wife, how they died and left the baby to her and her husband, Benjamin. "When he passed, leaving me with a baby to raise, I just didnt know what to think. My little Peter is such a wonderful tot." She coughed and looked at them tiredly. "Have you any children?" She asked, Steve blushing and clearing his throat. "No maam, but we are discussing it" He held Tony's hand. May smiled, wheezing a little bit when she looked at them. "I know we only met, but I want to ask you both something...a favor if you will" Tony held her rose soft hand and nodded. He had only known her for a day but she was so sweet and kind. "I know how harsh and broken the foster system can be, with no guarantee to be adopted or even kept safe. I don;t want my Peter to go through that, I was his only family left and...and" She started weeping and coughing, holding Tony's hand. Before either could say a word, Steve spoke up. "We'll take him in" May nearly cried harder, kissing the captain on his cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you" She wheezed, the beeping getting little faster. "Please, I only ask that if you could foster him until a family is found for him." She handed them a picture of Peter celebrating his most recent birthday. Tony stood next to his husband and nodded. "We'll take good care of him" he promised. May layed back and winced in pain, Her heart rate increased until an alarm went off.  A team of nurses rushed in and tried to help her. The heroes and Hill stood back as they watched. The aunt laid in bed weak and ill, glancing at the heroes and then towards the ceiling. She choked on a tear, smiling weakly. "Benjamin..."she breathed out. A flat line was heard and the woman fell into a peaceful rest. Tony and Steve gripped their hands and held each other close as they said goodbye.</p><p>After their farewells, they followed Maria to their agency to talk about the baby. Tony caught Steve alone as Maria went to make a call. "You really want this?" Tony asked, his face stained with dried tears. "I think we can handle him. Besides, we did want a family" Steve held his other half close. "I'm ready" he kissed Tony's cheek. The inventor couldn't believe what he was living through. "We're going to be great fathers" He assured. Maria came back with a ton of paperwork. "So you really want to foster this child? You understand the complexities of raising a toddler, especially after such trauma?" She asked. They both nodded and they began to file the paper work, agreements to do background checks, wellness checks, environment checks, agreement to attend parenting classes and to gain responsibility of Peter. It wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to get through this together.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>After the paper work was filed, they worked harder than their SHIELD training ever put them through. They met with lawyers and counselors, took the parenting classes, baby proofed the house and spent who-knows how much to prepare for the chance to foster this kid. Tony even prepared a bedroom right next to their room. Everytime they became discouraged, they looked at the photo and worked harder to get it approved. After 3 weeks of classes, background checks, and hellish rejections of the house checks, they were called back to Maria Hill's office.</p><p>They sat in those uncomfortable leather seats, Tony fidgeting his leg nervously. Steve grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "its going to be worth it" he assured. Maria printed out a list of papers and typed away on her computer before standing up and meeting with them. "Mr and Mr. Stark-Rogers...I'm pleased to announce you were approved to foster this child" The pair lept to their feet and embraced each other, crying happy tears. "We're having a baby!" Steve repeated in such joy. Tony kissed Steve and laughed happily. "Lets go get him, shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG Im sorry for the short chapter and for it being a 2 parter, but They were approved!!! They are bringing this baby home! Check in soon for updates! Chapter 3 will be a heartwarming one! ILY 3000!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>